


Memory

by Darklady



Series: Martian Manlove [43]
Category: DCU (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: J'onn reflects on the events of the past month.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Year 2 of the J'onnverse, after 30/30.

_

##  Memory 

### by Darklady

_

Disclaimer: No Own. No Profit. No Sue. No Shit.

Continuity note: Year 2 of the J'onnverse, after 30/30. 

Rating: G 

"H'roon Y'teh v'Tr'Veh"

I focus on the tiny flame chained behind the lattice work of stone, burning into my memory the events of the last month.

"T'shon ger Hr'moth"

I bow before memory - and under the weight of truth.

Bow - or am pressed down - by knowledge and by my unquantifiable failure of infinite duty. Duty I must fail - and fail alone - and fail because I _am_ alone.

"Tr'Veh dah'Chon"

May the light guide me.

Who could aid me?

Namu? Too mortal.

Batson? Too human.

Bruce smiles at my constant shifts of persona.

He has not seen me here, in this stone shell where I my hollow chant counterfeits the choirs of Mars.

None of them know - _can_ know - the desperate futile grasping behind each change.

Mankind is... a worthy race. Or the seed of one. Not a replacement for the true people, but... I do not quibble at the details of our successors. I see in the line strength, and courage, and wisdom, and faith...

In the line.

It is in the individual that they are so... transient.

Bright but... brief.

Like the ta'H'roon taken apart from the sacred fires.

A flicker of life little more then the birthing of ash.

Expended into the creation of that-which-was.

Not just their lives - but even the culture is...

One thing to be lost to memory - but here even memory is lost... Whole cultures have bloomed and vanished since I first touched this soil. Languages spoken once - and flown as quickly as the wind the words were whispered on.

To humans the loss is... slightly regrettable.

To a Martian it is... blasphemy.

Worse.

To allow the creations of life to be discarded is... A'veg'neh

So ... I try. By H'ronmeer's strength, I try

Each life I live - each name I take - I absorb and place forever in my temple of memory.

"Cu'Hagron j'Ver'th."

Absorbed, they shall live until life itself is forgotten.

But ... there are so many humans - and so little time.

And every day, my soul is lost with their memories to the void.

(c)KKR 2003


End file.
